mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle/Gallery
Season one Friendshipismagicpart1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 The Ticket Master 16 9.png|The Ticket Master Twilight Sparkle Annoyed S1 E4.jpg|Applebuck Season Twilight talking to spike.PNG|Griffon the Brush Off Twilight unleashed- W 1.3811.png|Boast Busters Twilight in that cave E7-W7.png|Dragonshy Twi, aj, rarity.png|Look Before You Sleep Twilight an allergy E9-W9.png|Bridle Gossip Twilight Sparkle spell backfire S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century TwilightWinterWrapUp.png|Winter Wrap Up Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png|Call of the Cutie Twilight strolling S01E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png|Suited For Success Twilight Sparkle bee sting bandages binoculars hay barn S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Twilight you two argue E16-W16.png|Sonic Rainboom Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|Stare Master Scootaloo Wingless 3.png|The Show Stoppers A Dog and Pony Show 7.png|A Dog and Pony Show GIYC190 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png|Green Isn't Your Color We scared E21-W 2.3654.png|Over a Barrel Twilight 2nd devilish look E22-W22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight oh a book E24-W 6.452.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Dancing ponies.png|Party of One At the gala S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twilight Spike magic S02E01.jpg|Twilight using her magic in the rain. Rarity Twilight Spike S02E01.jpg|Oh, hello Rarity all fancy. Celestia blue glow main cast hallway promotional.jpg Mlp201 Cast worried.jpg TwilightRarity WithHornsBeforeLabyrinth S02E01.png TwilightRarity WithoutHornsBeforeLabyrinth S02E01.png TwilightRarity WheresYourHorn S02E01.png|"Your horn!" TwilightRarity WheresMyHorn S02E01.png|Twilight and Rarity with no horns? TwilightRarity AHHHHHHHH S02E01.png Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Think fast S2E1.png|Twilight and her friends caught off guard Rarity IS A DIAMOND! S2E1-W1.13.png Rarity beautifull rock S2 E1-W 1.1920.png Aw Twilight.png Twilight with her horn S02E01 1.jpg Aw Apples9.png Twilight Brave.png Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy discussing Discord`s riddle S02E01.png Discord on Pinkie.png Rarity know u live S2 E-W 1.1922.png Fluttercruel tailwhip twi E1 S2-6.9741.png Twilight carrying rock s02e01.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Twilights02ep2.png Discord_u_mad_bro.png Twilight HOME back S2E2-2.1207.png|"HOME!!! Back where you began!" Twilight bun stampie S2E2-W 3.6784.png|Twilight Sparkle dazed after being trampled by freakish looking bunnies. Floating_Twilight_Slip_S2E2.png Pinkie soapskating s02e02.png|"This may look like fun,but it's NOT" Discord and Twilight.png Fluttershy trampling flowers s02e02.png Twilight ah fine S2E2-W 3.6681.png|"AHHH FINE!" Fluttercruel_YOUR_face_S2E2-W_4.1667.png|Bucket head. This is my book Twilight.png|I'll take a book..and read it! Twilight angry s02e02.png Twilight meets rock s02e02.png Spike new RD S2E2-W 7.0954.png|Twilight Sparkle makes Spike the new "Rainbow Dash" Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Discord gloating s02e02.png Corrupt_Twilight_Sparkle_S2E2.png Twilight broken heart s02e02.png Discord Skiing S2E2.png Screw_Ball.png Twilight Discord cloud cream s02e02.png Reports_give_twilight_hope.png Twilight spinning Spike around s02e02.png Twilight Sparkle Hub Fall 2011 promotional video.png|"FOR EQUESTRIA!" Twilight confronts Applejack s02e02.png Macingroundhog.png Macinlick.png Twilight uses the memory spell on Liarjack.png Fluttershy_salute_got_it_E2S2-_W_4.0865.png Rarity14 S02E02.png|Now's not the time to be polite Fluttershy Twilight Sparkle ee...S02E02.png Twilight Sparkle RD Caught.jpg Fluttershy Dog.jpg Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png Twilight Rainbow memory spell s02e02.png EarlyGroupHug_S02E02.png Team Harmony s02e02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png Discord Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Twilight Sparkle Speech S2E2.png Applejack Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie Speech2 S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png Friendship_unleashed_S2E2-W_3.0000.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Group smile end S2E2.png Lesson Zero Twilight Sparkle S02E03.png|Twilight the Perfectionist. Twilight Sparkle0 S02E03.png Twilight epic smile S02E03.png Twilight haven't sent a letter S2E3-W3.png|"We haven't sent a letter to Princess Celestia this week!?" Twilight1 S02E03.png|"Hmmm, seems like we just placed an order a few days ago." Twilight2 S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Not Magic Kindergarden! Twilight and Spike S02E03.png Twilight3 S02E03.png Twilight4 S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle5 S02E03.png Cupcake_fixing_S02E03.png Rainbow Dash2 S02E03.png|"Oh, Rainbow Dash! You don't have to hide your feelings from me!" Twilight Sparkle coping S02E03.png|Coping with inability to find lesson on friendship. TwilightSparkleAlright S02E03.png|Convincing herself everything will be alright. TwilightSparkleinsane S02E03.png|Introducing her doll Smarty Pants to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time S2E3.png Twilight super happy sparkle eyes rarity pout.png|Prepare yourself, Rarity. Twilight never fear S2E3-W3.png|"Never fear Rarity as your friend I'll do my best..." Twilight star Yes S2E3-W3.png|"Yes!" Twilight sparkle mane hair in a bun therapy rainbow dash.png Twilight goes insane bed-head not groomed face.png|Twilight is the Joker Twilight face hoof not groomed bed-head.png Rainbow dash twilight sparkle magic hold interuption will you put me down please.png Twilight wonderful! S2E3-W3.png|"Wonderful!" Twilight Sparkle Psychologist S2E3.png Spike calming Twilight down S2E3.png Twilightsparkle_CMC S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle Stare Off S2E3.png Twilight and Spike Talking to Self S2E3.png Pinkie Pie2 S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle Derping Ponder S2E3.png|Clock Twilight Sparkle crazy S02E03.png|Is ticking! Twilight and Smarty pants S02E03.png Twilight works everytime S2E3-W3.png|"Works everytime." Twilight and Big mac S02E03.png Rainbow, Twilight and Pinkie S02E03.png Twilight SUPRISE! S2E3.png|SURPRISE Twilight Sparkle Smart Pants S2E3.png Pinkie Pie1 S02E03.png S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall1.png S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall2.png Rarity Tea Face S2E3.png Lesson zero treasure chest.png|"A friendship problem! I'll make one! No one will ever know!" Twilight S02E03.png|"HELL-O THERE!" Sad Twilight D'aww S2E3.png Spike bad... S2E3.png Spike Crash S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle Your Not S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle Near Miss S2E3.png Twi and Rainbow Dash Glasses S2E3.png Twi and Applejack S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle Bucking Door S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Scootaloo S02E03.png|"I feel like chicken tonight!" Twilight and Mrs Smarty Pants S02E03 .png|She looks kinda cute :3 Twilight Sparkle Crazy S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle Evil Face S2E3.png Twilight ok ok break S2E3-W3.png|"Ok ok break it up." Twilight after hit S2E3-W3.png|Twilight Sparkle after getting knocked down by the CMC. Twilight what I've done S2E3-E3.png|"Oh no! What have I done!" Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png Spike breaks 4th wall again s2ep03.png|Spike breaking the forth wall. Spike breaks 4th wall s2ep03.png|''NOOOOO!'' mrs.cake_eps.3_s.2.png Dramatic Sparkle.png|Dramatic sparkle is dramatic Insane Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle gone insane Rainbow Cupcakes.png|Wait what happend to the cupcakes? Dat Sparkle Smile.png|Dat Sparkle Smile Don't Look At It.png|Don't look at it Twilight Hugs Spike.png|Aww how cute Please Don't Punish Her.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her Twilight_tardy.png|Twilight is going to be...tardy! Luna Eclipsed Twilight's costume S02E04.png|epic background Twilight as Starswirl S2E4.jpg|Ditto without TV stuff Twilight Sparkle S02E04.png Twilight mad S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle0 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle1 S02E04.png twilight_costume.jpg|Twilight in her costume. Trick_or_Treat_S02E04.jpg Twilight whatev S02E04.png Twilight showing her costume S02E04.png Twilight hey! S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle2 S02E04.png|Hoof stitched Twilight mad again S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle3 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle4 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle5 S02E04.png Twilight and Spike S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle6 S02E04.png Twilight heh S02E04.png Twilight ooh S02E04.png Twilight oh Princess Luna! S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle7 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle8 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle9 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle10 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle11 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle12 S02E04.png Princess Luna huh S2E4-W4.png|Giving you some pointers your majesty. Twilight Sparkle13 S02E04.png Twilight and P. Luna S02E04.png Twilight and Fluttershy S02E04.png Twilight14 S02E04 .png Promotional Facebook S2E04.jpg Twilight epic face S2E4-W4.png|That face. Twilight give stare to AJ S2E4-W4.png|Yes Applejack feel my stare! Twilight15 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle and luna S0E04.png Twilight Sparkle huh S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle15 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle16 S02E04.png Twilight Tackle 2 S2E4.png Twilight Tackle 1 S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 5 S2E4.png Twilight Sparkle17 S02E04.png Twilight Lecture S2E4.png Twilight and Luna1 S02E04.png Luna Grumpy S2E4.png Luna shouts at twilight.PNG Princess Luna S02E04.png The Cutie Pox Twilight and Rarity S02E06.png Twilight and Rarity 1 S02E06.png Twilight and Rarity2 S02E06.png|Congratulations, Twilight Sparkle! You're the new Rarity! Twilight and Rarity3 S02E06.png Twilight and Aj S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle S02E06.png|"What was it?" Twilight Sparkle0 S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle1 S02E06.png|"Yes Spike! You're amazing!" Twilight Sparkle2 S02E06.png|"Hay fever." Twilight Sparkle3 S02E06.png|"Ha ha! It's funny 'cause it's hay, and you're horses and..." Twilight Sparkle4 S02E06.png|"Shut it, Spike." Twilight Sparkle5 S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle6 S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle7 S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle8 S02E06.png|"Theres no known cure!" Twilight Sparkle9 S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle10 S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle11 S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle12 S02E06.png Twilight Aj and Spike S02E06.png Twilight and Aj2 S02E06.png Twilight and Aj3 S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle13 S02E06.png Twilight and Zecora S02E06.png Twilight and Aj4 S02E06.png Twilight and Aj5 S02E06.png Twilight and Aj6 S02E06.png Twilight and Aj7 S02E06.png Twilight Aj and Zecora S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle14 S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle15 S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle16 S02E06.png May the Best Pet Win! Pinkie and Twilight1 S02E07.png Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity ad Twilight.png Twilight and Owloysius.png Pinkie and Twilight S02E07.png Main ponies and pets.png Rainbow Dash and friends.png Fluttershy Sad S2 E7.png Ponies excited S02E07.png Ponies S02E07.png Twilight like care n atten S2E7-W7.png|"Yeah, like care, and attention. Love and affection." Twilight gets licked S2E7-W7.png|Twilight getting a lick from Winona. Twilight ugh! S2E7-W7.png|"UGH!" Twilight and breath mints S2E7-W7.png|"And breath mints!" Ponies excited2 S02E07.png Ponies excited3 S02E07.png Ponies2 S02E07.png Ponies excited4 S02E07.png Ponies excited5 S02E07.png Ponies excited6 S02E07.png Ponies S02E07 (2).png Ponies3 S02E07.png Ponies4 S02E07.png Ponies5 S02E07.png Twilight thank goodness S2E7-W7.png|"Thank goodness you're not hurt Rainbow." Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Twilight but what about S2E7-W7.png|"But what about the..." Twilight didn't sneeze S2E7-W7.png|Huh? I didn't sneeze. Twilight RD being RD S2E7-W7.png|Twilight thinking- "Rainbow being Rainbow." Twilight-annoyedS2E7.png Coolrainbow-twilightarentthosethesamethings-S2E7.png Applejack looking for RD S02E07.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight few new words S2E8-W8.png|"I can think of a few new words." Twilight she kind awesome S2E8-W8.png|"No, but she is kind of awesome." Twilight getting to head S2E8-W8.png|"This hero thing might be going to Rainbow Dash's head." Pinkie Pie - You may be right S02E08.png|You think Pinkie... Twilight looks cool S2E8-W8.png|This face looks good on Twilight Spike & Twilight Sparkle S2E8.png|You're actually doing what she says? Twilight you doin write S2E8-W8.png|Why is he writing that. S02E08 - The Mysterious Mare Do Well.png|Twilight Darksparkle..sort of. Mare_Do_Well_using_magic_S2E8.png|Eeyup, looks like it is good'ol Twilight! Twilight quite bit study S2E8-W8.png|"Quite a bit of studying." Twilight Sparkle as Mare Do Well.png|"Rainbow Dash, I am your friend..." Fluttershy-doesnt get no costume.PNG Fluttershy blinks.PNG Main ponies S2E8.png|''A little!'' Sounds like you got a letter to write S2E8.PNG Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.PNG Sweet and Elite Sweet and Elite 1.png Sweet and Elite 2.png Sweet and Elite 3.png StaringatRarityS2E9.PNG Sweet and Elite 4.png Sww.png Sweet and Elite 5.png Sweet and Elite 6.png Sweet and Elite 7.png Sweet and Elite 8.png Cake throwdown S2E9.PNG|Alright, RD. You asked for it! Sweet and Elite 9.png|Cake fight! Chocolate bowl.png Twilight were u garden party S2E9-W9.png|'Were you at that other party in the garden?" Rarity and Twilight hug awww S2E9.png|Twilight gets hugged by Rarity Rarity standing S2E9.png 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png|All aboard the Friendship Train! Groovin'_Twilight_S2E9.png|Twilight parties hard! Twilight keeping it real S2E9.png|Adorkable bookworms represent! Sweet and Elite 11.png Twilight's_fun_dance_S2E9.png Crazy_dancing_Twilight_S02E09.png Grinning_Twilight_S02E09.png Sweet and Elite 12.png Secret of My Excess S02E10 Twilight NoDistractions.png Twilight_concentrating_S02E10.png S02E10 Twilight ReshelfBooks2.png S02E10 Twilight ReshelfBooks1.png Twilight found out S2E10-W10.png|Oh they found out. Twilight got book S2E10-W10.png|Yeah a book... Twilight what book S2E10-W10.png|Hehe what book. AJ_eating_an_apple_S02E10.png Spike Applejack best party ever S2E10.png Steady on there S02E10.png Twilight catching Spike.png|"Come here, young dragon!" Twilight angry S2E10.PNG Twilight Sparkle worried S02E10.png Twilight not glowing sparks S2E10-W10.png|Good thing Twilight is not sparkling like the rest of the objects around her. Twilight what did u do S2E10-W10.png|"What did you do?" Twilight what he doing S2E10-W10.png|Why is he looking at the globe like that? Twilight yell SPIKE S2E10-W10.png|"SPIKE!" S02E10 TwilightSpike WhatsHappeningToMe.png|Twilight's always on top of things, and now she's at the top of the world! Twilight Sparkle S02E10.png Twilight this isn't weird S2E10-W10.png|This isn't weird, no? Twilight Sparkle lol S02E10.png Twilight that not prob S2E10-W10.png|"Thats not the problem!" Should consult a vet.png|What?! A vet? But he isn't just a pet, he is my No 1 assistant! Twilight sigh S02E10.png Twilight let you off S2E10-W10.png|Twilight after getting hit by Spike. Twilight Sparkle and Zecora S02E10.png Twilight not liking she hears S2E10-W10.png|Twilight not liking what she hears. Twilight Sparkle galloping S02E10.png Twilight trying to stop Spike S02E10.png Twilight u kidding me S2E10-W10.png|Woah this is not good. Get the rope.png|"Like my mustache, Twi?" TwilightRopeS2E10.PNG Spike stealing apples S2E10.PNG Twilight Sparkle Applejack tied tree S2E10.png Rainbow Dash appears proud of her save of pony and dragon S02E10.png Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Hwetrain.png Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.PNG HearthEve3.png Rarity putting blush on Twilight S2E11.png|Talk about eyecandy Twilight pulling Fluttershy out of box S2E11.png Twilight pulling Fluttershy out of box 2 S2E11.png Pinkie!!! S2E11.PNG|Looks like Pinkie's help is not exactly helping Twilight out. Canterlot play promo image 2 s02e11.jpg Rarity yes ur majesty S2E11.png|"Yes, your majesty?" Not come far S2E11.png Rarity don't u agree S2E11.png Rarity sees obstacle S2E11.png It's just a stream S2E11.png Rarity Riding Twilight.png RarityRDTwilightS2E11.PNG|"Twilight! Make the problem go away!" Rarity be jewels inside S2E11.png|"Between you and me, I think that dress makes Pinkie look fat." Derppinkie.png Foolish enough to hate S2E11.png We're all ponies S2E11.png Breaking free S2E11.png Rarity enjoying Twi company S2E11.png Rarity and Twi again S2E11-W11.png Baby Cakes Twilight be carefull S2E13-W13.png|"Be careful around Pumpken Cake." Rarity magic surges S2E13-W13.png|And what Rarity said too. Twilight at door S2E13-W13.png|Not the pony Pinkie was expecting. Twilight hi S2E13-W13.png|"Hi!" Twilight I finished work S2E13-W13.png|I finished up the work I had to do." Twilight getting pulled in S2E13-W13.png|About to get pulled in. Twilight she did need help S2E13-W13.png|Pinkie truly needs help. Twilight its ok S2E13-W13.png|"Its ok Pinkie... Sly_Twilight_S02E13.png|Shifty eyes. Twilight I figured you need S2E13-W13.png|"I figured you'll need some help." Twilight babies take alot S2E13-W13.png|"Babies take a lot of work." Twilight something I said S2E13-W13.png|Was it something I said? Twilight kicking me out S2E13-W13.png|Pinkie is throwing me out. Twilight happy to help S2E13-W13.png|"I'm happy to help!" Twilight nose slammed S2E13-W13.png|Ow...my nose. Twilight well she said S2E13-W13.png|Well I guess she doesn't need my help. The Last Roundup Twilight finish reading S02E14.png Twilight finish reading2 S02E14.png Twilight cute ear drop S2E14-W14.png|Twilight in dismay. Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow - you kidding?.S02E14.png|You're kidding right? Rarity AJ thank heavens S2E14-W14.png|Happy to see Applejack. Rarity you are S2E14-W14.png|Yes, who is she? Rarity oops near miss S2E14-W14.png|Careful Rarity. Twilight wink S2E14-W14.png|*Wink.* Twilight so AJ...S2E14-W14.png|"So AJ..." Twilight how was S2E14-W14.png|"How was Canterlot?" Twilight not talking S2E14-W14.png|'Not talking about Ponyville." Twilight sly face S2E14-W14.png|Twilight Sparkle may be Sly as a Fox. Rarity near miss S2E14-W14.png|I'm not helping you. Main 4 S2E14.png Rarity & Twilight S2E14.png|"So you told her about Sweet Apple Acres?" Twilight oh no she S2E14-W14.png|"Oh no she's not!" Twilight look girls S2E14-W14.png|"Look girls!" Rarity listening S2E14-W14.png Rarity she said can't S2E14-W14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png ID season2episode15.PNG Rarity near faint S2E15-W15.png|Oh! Is Rarity fainting? Rarity this just dreadful S2E15-W15.png|That doesn't look good. Miscellaneous Sketches Star Gazing Twilight Sketch.jpg|Original Twilight sketch by Lauren Faust. Note the different cutie mark, similar to Trixie's. Twilight All Night Studing Sketch.jpg|Another original sketch: Twilight up all night TwilightSparkle_Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Twilight Sparkle Twilight's old design.jpg|One of Lauren Faust's sketches of Twilight Sparkle, also known as Twilight Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 1.png Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 2.png Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 3.png Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 4.png Other TwilightSparkle.jpg|Hubworld promotional image. Applejack-twilightsparkle-rainbowdash.png|Twilight with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. 488px-Twilighttwinkle.jpg|The G3 pony Twilight's based off of. Twilightsparklemtpapp.png|Meet Twilight in the mlp app Twilight color page halloween.jpg Twilight Sparkle Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator Twilight Sparkle Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 2 Category:Twilight Sparkle images